Endurance
by RedRosePress
Summary: Due to circumstances out of their control, Jamie and Lucas find themselves facing their own trails. Will their life go back to the way it was or will they find out they are complete strangers. Rating may change for later Chapters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**ENDURANCE**

A Spooks Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks; I just own my character, Jamie Parker.

 **Summary:** Due to circumstances out of their control, Jamie and Lucas find themselves facing their own trails. Will their life go back to the way it was or will they find out they are complete strangers.

 **Prologue**

 ** _MARCH 30, 1999_**

 _The pounding against the solid asphalt echoed the beating of her heart as she steadily put on foot in front of the other. Sweat trickled down her face cause the fringe of her hair to cling to her face. The pavement in front of her seem to go on for ever as she pass early morning commuters traveling to their destination. Her legs began to weaken but she knew there was still several blocks to her home. Forgetting the slow burn shooting in her muscles, she pushed on even harder. Two more blocks. The air quickly rushed in and out of her lungs as she controlled her breathing in a steady rhythm. One more block. Seeing that her goal was just ahead, she drove forward in sprint to the end._

 _Once she reached the first door of her apartment, she pulled up her right leg up to her bum with her right hand and counted to thirty. She did the same with her left leg. Rolling her shoulders back, she could feel the muscles in her back tighten. She digs for her keys in her pocket as she makes her way up the stairs. She feels the pain in her legs as she reached the front door of the building. She unlocks it and makes her way in. Before she takes the dreaded trip up the two flights of stairs, she checks her mail box. Without even bothering to skim through the few letters and flyers. She braves the several steps left till she is able to stand in a nice cold shower to rid her of the sweating sticking to her body._

 _She slowly made her way to the end of the hallway to her apartment door when she noticed that it was slightly ajar. Slowly she pushed up the door. She peaked her head in looking down the hall. She could see no one. She stepped in. Dropped the mail on the side table before she turned to her entrance closet and as quiet as possible she opened the doors. Her arm reached up to the top shelf, pushing the spare blankets out of the way and at the very back she could feel the cold metal of her gun. Once in her hand, she pulled out the magazine to catch for bullets before she popped it back in._

 _Holding the gun out in front of her as she tipped toed down to the first room. She stopped in front of the door and listened for movement behind it. Silence. She was then startled when she heard the toilet flashed at the end of the hall. Gingerly, with stealth footfalls, she made her way to the bathroom. Her back leaned against the wall beside the door. Her head cocked towards to the door nodded. She watches it turn. As the door opens, she quickly pulls back the trigger and aims the gun at the intruder._

 _"Whoa there! James, its just me." Said the startled, tall man as his hands surrender in the air._

 _"Jesus, Lucas. I could of killed you." She lowered the gun._

 _"That's not a very nice way to welcome a guest in your home. I'm just glad I went to the washroom or else there would be a mess to clean up." The man joked bring down his hands._

 _"It's seven in the morning, Lucas. What the hell are you doing here?" Jamie asked as she walked down the hall half way an turned into her little kitchen. He followed._

 _"I Just thought I'd…" Lucas leaned against the counter near the sink. He turned on the cold water as he watched the woman grab a glass from the cupboard. "…For fiftieth time, you could move your glass cupboard over here." He pointed the shelving unit behind his head. "Right beside the sink. Instead of going to the one beside the fridge."_

 _"What happens if I want a glass of milk and I have to go all the way over there to get a glass?" She asked in a sarcastic tone as she fills up her glass with water._

 _"Then you should have some glasses in here and some in there. Problem solved." Lucas had a wide grin on his face._

 _"You know, I don't think it was ever a problem for me. It literately is just a five steps difference." Jamie commented before she took a huge gulp of water. "Lucas North, What are you doing here?"_

 _"I just though I would take you out for breakfast before duty calls. You know, since it is your birthday." He picks up an apple, from the almost empty fruit basket and takes a bite. "What do you say?"_

 _"First of all, that was my last apple. Second, You know I don't celebrate my birthday. I was just going to have a protein shake and that apple, then head in early because I have a mound of paperwork that needs to be done by tomorrow." Jamie said as she fiddled with the silver chain around her neck causing two rings to jingling together._

 _"Please!" Lucas put down the half eaten fruit. His tone changing. "I want to do this for you." Lucas grabbed hold of her clammy hands. "Plus, I have some news to tell you."_

 _"Can't we skip breakfast and you tell me the news right now." She wined._

 _" Come on, let just go to the cafe on the corner. Now, go hop in the shower cause you stink." Lucas instructed giving the woman a playful wink._

 _"Fine." She sighed. As she passed by the man, she punched him in the shoulder._

 _Lucas picked up the apple and took another bite. He looked down at his watched and saw that it was it was seven fourteen. He walked over to the fridge and took a peak. His brow wrinkled when he saw both drawers filled with vegetables, one clearer for the greens ones only. Lucas was looking for orange juice or something good to drink but there was only milk. Skim milk. Disappointed he close the door with his hip._

 _"Lucas!"_

 _He heard a call from the bathroom."Yeah?" Instantly, he ran to the hall to see what she needed._

 _"Can you get me a towel? I forgot one." Jamie called out._

 _Lucas made his way to the linen closet and set his apple core on an empty spot on the shelf before he grabbed a towel. He walked to the door and gave it a tap. He could here the shower running. The door opened a bit as a hand reached out. He place the towel in her hand. The door close._

 _"Do you ever take a break from running and just sleep in?" He asked as he leaned against the door. "I mean, it's your birthday. Relax. Live a little."_

 _"It's just another day. I'm not going to throw my routine out the window just to celebrate. Especially today." She shouted from the other side of the door._

 _"I know that today is a bad day. But come on, it has been five years already." Lucas regretted his words as soon as he said them. There was silences. Lucas let out a sigh and walked down the hall. He saw the pill of mail on the end table and picked up the flyers. Flipping through them a smile grew on his face. "Hey James. Apples are on sale at Safeway. Well, stop by pick some up."_

 _The door to the bathroom swung open and Jamie walked out with the towel wrapped around her. He short hair dripping down her neck. "Lucas, Did you just tell me to get over it."_

 _"No." Lucas said quickly._

 _"My parents died in a car crash because I beg them to come to London for my birthday. And you think I should be over it. That's not how it works Lucas." She shouted._

 _"I know, I'm sorry. I need to learn how to shut up." Lucas put the flyers back down as he took a step towards._

 _"Yeah you do. There's this filter called a conscience. It's a handy tool." She tighten the towel around her. "Just pick it up ever once in while."_

 _"Noted." Lucas smile, relieved that she didn't stay angry to long. "Hey, How about this instead of going out, I make you your shake and I pretty sure I saw some strawberries that I could cut up and on our way out I'll pick up a bagel."_

 _"That sounds perfect." Jamie smiled at the young man before she walked into her room._

 _After she got ready, Jamie walked into the kitchen and saw two glass filled and a plate of strawberries and a few blueberries sitting on the kitchen table. Almost instantly after walking in, a cup of coffee was in her hand. "Just a drop of milk." Lucas smiled at the woman._

 _"This is great." The woman smiled as she sat down at the table. She put the cup down and popped a berry in her mouth. "So what is the big news, Luc?"_

 _"I'm going to Russia on assignment." Lucas said as he sat down across from her._

 _"What?" She was shocked._

 _"Yeah, Harry is sending me. If this goes as plan I can see a promotion in the near future." The spook smiled._

 _"For how long?" She asked as she sipped on her shake._

 _"Not sure. If could be a month. Maybe longer." Lucas followed suit a took a chug of the drink, but not without grimace that showed across his face._

 _"That's great. I think." Her smile faded. "I'm just going to have to find someone else to annoy me."_

 _"You think you can replace me?" Lucas said pretending to be offended._

 _"Well, Tom Quinn looks like a good candidate. I may even like him more then you._

 _"That hurts. That really hurts." He fake pouts._

 _"You know you the only annoying friend for me. So don't be to long." She gives him a weak smile._

 _"It won't be that long till I'm back by your side."_

 _"Good!"_

 **A/N: So, here is the first Chapter. I would love to hear what you think about it. Also, just for your info. In this Spooks world Lucas is not married to Elizabeta. But it is also not a romance just a friendship at stake fiction. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENDURANCE**

A Spooks Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks; I just own my character, Jamie Parker.

 **Summary:** Due to circumstances out of their control, Jamie and Lucas find themselves facing their own trails. Will their life go back to the way it was or will they find out they are complete strangers.

XXXX

 **Eight Years Later**

It has been a few weeks since Lucas was back on the grid and he had yet to ask what ever became of Jamie Parker. The first night he was on the grid, he scanned the room with hope that he would see that familiar face but she was absent. Eight years is a long time. A single moment in time can alter a persons life, let alone eight years. So where was she now? Part of him was afraid to find out. But curiosity got the best of him.

"Malcolm, can I have a word?" Lucas approached his old friend at his work station and leaned against the desk. It has been a slow morning and this time was as good as any to ask him.

"Of course, Lucas. What can I help you with?" The man spun around in his chair and faced the younger man. Lucas appreciated Malcolm willingness to always to help him out. Especially over the last few weeks. Though it was hard for the spook to accept.

"I was just…" Lucas spoked in a hushed whisper. "I was just wondering…" He paused looking over to the area where her desk use to be. Of course, over the last few years the set up in the office probably changed several time. But he still remembered her desk.

"Spit it out, man. I don't have all day." Malcolm joked.

"Sorry." Lucas turned back to the man, giving him a weak smile. "Malcolm, what ever happen to Jamie Parker?" As soon as he mentioned the woman's name, Lucas watched as Malcolm elated state fade as he looked away from the young officer. Instantly, he knew. That wasn't the response that he was looking for and he wasn't going to like what he would hear next.

"Lucas, you should probably talk to Harry." Was the older man's reply, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's dead. Isn't she?" His voice trembled slightly as he spoke the words he dreaded.

"Lucas." Malcolm let out a slow sigh, he hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Just say it." Lucas insisted.

"Yes, Jamie Parker is dead." After looking down at the ground for a minute or two, the man reluctantly replied to the young man's demand.

Lucas covered his mouth with his hand as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew before he even asked. In their chosen profession the mortality rate was fairly high.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, I know that…" Malcolm started.

"How?" Lucas' hand drop to his side, cutting off his old friend.

"Lucas, I think this conversation is one you should have with Harry." Malcolm urged the young man.

"Of course, you're right." Lucas pushed himself away from the desk. "Thank you, Malcolm."

Lucas slowly walked up to Harry's office and saw the man was on the phone having a intense conversation. He debated whether or not he should come back at a better time. Then Harry looked up at him and held up his index finger, indicating that we would be done in a minute. Lucas' mind was spinning like made, creating possible scenarios of how his beloved friend was ripped from the world. He wished that he didn't open his mouth and he remained in the dark, but it was to late now. He had to know.

"Lucas." The office door opened. "Come on in."

Lucas slowly walked into the office closing the door behind him. He stood by the door and folded his arms across his chest.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked noticing the distant look in his eyes. "Is the work load to much?"

"No. Not at all. It's fine. Harry." Lucas replied. "I was having a chat with Malcolm and I was hoping you could elaborate more on the details for me." Lucas spoke choosing his words carefully.

"I can see what I can do." The man gave him a smile. "Would you like to take seat?"

Lucas nodded his head and sat down in front of his bosses desk. "Jamie Parker…" The name stuck in his throat. "…how did she die?"

Harry seem unfazed by the question. He leaned forward, interlocking his fingers and placing his arms on the table. "I must say I'm surprised. I expected to have this conversation much sooner. Do you want the long version or the short?"

"Long." The man could feel the pace of his heart picking up.

"When the September attacks happened in America, Jamie was furious and she wanted to do something about it. So she decided that she wanted to join MI6 to get closer to the action. To find the source before it made it's way here. She sent in an application and was recruited a year later. She had been stationed in Afghanistan working with closely with the military. Targeting, known terrorist." Harry took a sip of his water before continuing. "May of last year, she was meeting an assist who knew the whereabouts of Malik Mohammad, one of the leaders of the al-Qaeda. They meet at a local cafe in Kabul. It turns out that her assist turned against her and he blew up the cafe, killing twenty two civilians along side with Jamie." Harry ended, waiting for his officer to comment.

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in the information. He knew the drive that woman had, she would stop at nothing. Deep down he was proud of her determination, but he did long to see her one last time. "Where is she buried? I would like to visit her." Lucas finally spoke.

"They never recovered a body." Harry replied looking down at his hands.

"What?" Lucas leaned forward in his chair is elbows resting on his thigh. "There was no body? Then maybe she is still alive." A spark of hope mixed with dread overcame the officer.

"No. If she was, we would have heard about it by now. al-Qaeda would have demanded some sort of exchange." Harry stood up, walked over to his filing cabinet and opened the top drawer. "I had a chat with Stevens, head of Section twenty. He figured that she was too close to blast that…well, there was nothing remaining." He had retrieved a yellow envelop from the cabinet and walked back to Lucas. "This is all they could find." He handed it to Lucas.

The package was heavy in his hand as he opened it. He pour the contents into his palm and found the chain with two rings around it. There was still some fragments of ash around it, but it was clearly cleaned off by someone. "It's her parents wedding rings."

"Yes. You were closet to her. Practically her family, so I kept them for you." Harry said as he made his way back to his chair.

"Thank you, Harry." He leaned back in the chair, his fingers wrapped around the necklace.

"You should know that Jamie went to Moscow searching for you. She was determined to find you and bring you back. She pulled back when she found out that they were on to her." Harry watched as Lucas smiled at his story. "She missed you."

"I missed her too." He looked down at the chain in his hand. "Thank you, Harry. At least, I know that she is at peace now."

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan**

Darkness. Recollecting what it was like to see became difficult with the tight fabric over her eyes. It had seem like a life time when she was in natural light. She longed for the warmth of the sun on her cold skin. The cold that pierced right to the bone her making her want to huddle into a ball on the ground, but unable to do so with rope around her wrist strung up above her head. Her hands tingling from the lack of circulation. Arms trembling longing to be at rest. Shoulders sore from the unnatural position. There was no way to relieve the pain shoot up her body.

Parting her cracked lips she took in a sharp breath before she called out, hoping someone would hear her plea. "قد لدي بعض الماء؟" She swallowed hard, trying to moisten her parched mouth. "من فضلك، أنا عطشان ." Defeated, her head rested on her arm. She did't know why she bothered, she could call out to them all day long and no one would ever come. It made her wonder if she was abandon in that forsaken hole; left to die.

Her head shot up when she heard the squeak of the opened followed by the shuffle of feet. She was shock that she was heard. Without warning, she was doused in water. It was not what she had in mind. Although the warm water was nice for a moment, but it wasn't long until she was shivering from the drenched clothes that clung to her body. She could still sense the presences of her captors in the room. Her body tensed waiting for what was going to happen next. Their silence was unnerving. Then she felt plastic touch her bottom lip. She tilted her head back as water enter her mouth. She could feel the liquid running down her throat. It wasn't long until they bottle was pulled away, leaving her wanting more.

"!شكرا" She said gratefully, as she heard the feet scurry away and the door slammed behind him them. Leaving her, once again, in complete silence.

 _XXXX_

 _Translations_

 _قد لدي بعض الماء؟: May I have some water?_

 _من فضلك، أنا عطشان .: Please, I am thirsty._

 _!شكرا: Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**ENDURANCE**

A Spooks Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks; I just own my character, Jamie Parker.

 **Summary:** Due to circumstances out of their control, Jamie and Lucas find themselves facing their own trails. Will their life go back to the way it was or will they find out they are complete strangers.

XXXX

Insomnia, an annoying gift from his incarceration. Living constant fear of walking up back in his cell in Russia. Even though he has been back for some time now, the nights are the worst. A reminder of a countless days in darkness. Lucas laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Mind racing a mile a minute. Frustrated, his hands roughly rubbed his face and rolled onto his side and closed his eyes hoping to find rest.

Four o'clock rolled around and he still wasn't able to sleep. Deciding it was useless to lay in bed any longer, he pulled himself up. Placing his feet on the cool floor he made his way into the kitchen. Turning on the television before proceeding to fill up his kettle with water. He placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on. Lucas headed back towards the bathroom but was stopped by the news anchor.

 _"_ _Today's top story. Special Forces in Afghanistan have recently track down and apprehended known al-Qaeda terrorist Malik Mohammad."_ Hearing the familiar name, Lucas walk back to the television and turned up the volume then sat down on the coffee table, eyes glue on the screen. " _Sources tell us that the search for Mohammad has been on going for nearly five years. Mohammad is believed to be one of many leaders for the Path of Light movement in Afghanistan. Mohammad is personally responsible for the abduction and death of five British Special operatives, and over ten American Marines. The Path of Light has been involved in several bombings here in the the UK under his command. It is still unclear about Mohammad involvement with the September attacks in New York. Mohammad is currently on route to the UK to stand trail for his crimes against the West. Malik Mohammad's capture is a small victory towards ending the war on terror. In other news, the Prime Minister…"_ Lucas turn off the television and stared at it blankly for a few minutes.

He was pulled back to the room when he heard the kettle starting to boil. He quickly stood up and walked over to the stove turning it off. As if on cue, he then heard his phone ringing down the hall and in the bedroom. He quickly ran down the hall and to his night stand. He picked up the phone and saw was calling. He answered.

"Harry?"

"Sorry to wake you Lucas, but I need you to come in."

"Of course, I'm on my way."

XXXX

"I'm sure you are all wonder why I called you down here this early in the morning." Harry greeted his team, who all sat around the meeting room table. Standing beside him as a tall lean man with salt and pepper streaks in his hair showing off his age. His hands folded behind his back in a military stance. "This is Major Tom Stevens, Chief head of MI6."

"I'm sure you are all aware the recent capture of Malik Mohammad. We are already receiving retaliation from Path of Light. Early this morning we received this video." The man didn't waste any time and pressed play on the laptop in front of him. The team all turned towards the projector behind him and watched the video.

All eye were on the three figures on the screen. Everyone of them had their face covered with only their eyes showing. The two men stood with their AK-47's pointed at woman who arms were tied to the arm rest of the chair, her hands tightly griped around the metal. Her eyes pierced through the narrow slit of fabric and looked directly at the camera.

 _"_ _!_ _اقرأ"_ One of the men yelled, the tip of the gun nudge the back of the woman's head.

 _"_ _To the Imperialist Powers of the West,"_ The woman's voice hoarse as she recited words that were clearly written for her. _"the sons of Islam demand the immediate releases of Malik Mohammad. Unless their Brother is liberated and returned to his homeland,"_ She hesitated.

 _"_ _!_ _اقرأ"_ Another yell from the same man as he whacked her on the side of the head with the butt of the gun. A controlled grunt in pain could be heard from the woman.

 _"_ _a bomb…"_ She continued slowly. _"…a bomb will detonate every four hours in the UK."_ Another brief pause. _"The longer it takes to free Malik from his bonds, the larger the targets will becomes. Glory to Islam."_ The room could sense the disdain in the woman's voice with the last phrase. Steven's paused the video.

"That didn't take them long to respond." Connie commented immediately after the video was finished.

"No, it didn't." Replied Stevens, while he lifted up a box on the table. "They also sent a gift." He lifted the lid and pushed it towards the middle of the table. The the group all stood up and looked inside.

"A toe?" Jo was disgusted as she sat back down. Everyone else followed suit.

"A toe." The man confirmed. "Also a love letter." He proceed to read the note " _A little something to show that we are committed to our cause. If you do not post this video for the world to see, in the next hour you will receive another part of the infidel. P.O.L_."

"Do we know who she is?" Ros asked looking up at the woman on the screen.

"No. We have no reports of any missing personal in the last couple months. The woman is a mystery and her fate looks very grim." Harry replied.

"Jamie Parker." Lucas voice cut through the room, all eyes turned to the newly returned member of their team.

"Lucas, Jamie Parker is dead." Harry commented.

"Presumed dead. Her body was never recovered. Am I right?" Lucas looked up at Tom, waiting for an answer.

"You're correct. But what makes you think this is her." The Major asked the younger man as he pointed up at the screen.

"Zoom in on her right arm." Lucas instructed as he stood up and walked towards the screen. The man did what was asked of him. "You see this scar." He pointed the white scar tissue that wrapped from the inside of the elbow to the wrist like a curved smile. "I was there when she got the cut on her arm back in ninety-eight during Gardner operation." He Look back at the unconvinced group in the room, he decided to explain further. "I remember, because I told her she had a happy face on her arm. You see the two freckles even distance apart." He paused and looked up at the woman. " Also this woman clearly has been malnourished for some time now. And Jamie has been missing for nearly two years. It all adds up." Lucas turned towards Harry looking for his support. "You know I'm right, Harry. I know Jamie better then anyone else. This is her."

"Alright, Lucas. You convinced me." Harry said with a sigh. "But even knowing who she it. There is no way we can post that video. There would be riots in the streets. The world would be on a front door demanding us to release Mohammad and at this point that is not even a option." Harry watched as Lucas sat back down. "Ben and Jo, I want you to find out everything you can on any dealings with the Path of Light in the UK. Connie, I want you to find any asset that has dealings with al-Qaeda and see what they know. Malcolm, take another look at the video see if we missed anything that can lead us to Jamie's location. Ros and Lucas your coming with Tom and I to Belmarsh to have a chat with our friend. We have less then five hours till the first bomb goes off. Let's get to it."

Almost simultaneously, everyone stood up and left the room. All except Lucas, who couldn't take his eyes off the screen of the woman which was quickly turned of by Steven as he was cleared his laptop and put it back in his bag and left the room. Lucas' head fell into his hands as his fingers griped onto his hair.

"Lucas." The spook could feel Harry sit down beside him.

"What are they going to chop off next?" Lucas could almost taste the bile in his mouth as he spoke the words. His boss remain silent. "She's my best friend, Harry."

"I know."

"We join the program together."

"I remember."

"I just wish she was…" His voice cracked "dead."

"Lucas, we dealt this kind of case before. It's what we do best. We will find her."

"Whats left of her." Lucas scoffed. Harry didn't have a good reply. Lucas was right, time was not on their side and he didn't know what they would encounter when the finally found her.

"Ready?" Ros walked back into the meeting room with Steven right behind her. Both men looked up at their colleague as they both stood up.

"Always." Harry replied. "Let's see what the bastard has to say."

XXXX

Translation

اقرأ - Read

A/N: I realize that writing about Terrorist is a sensitive topic and it is not my intention to offend anyone. Being a fan of Spooks, it is a topic that is often visited and I hope that I can honour it in a respectful way.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENDURANCE**

A Spooks Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks; I just own my character, Jamie Parker.

 **Summary:** Due to circumstances out of their control, Jamie and Lucas find themselves facing their own trails. Will their life go back to the way it was or will they find out they are complete strangers.

XXXX

"They will never give into your demands, Malik is to valuable to them." Jamie stared up at the man in charge of this whole operation. She remained restrained in the chair, arms pulled up in an attempt to loosen the ropes that held her down. Her eyes darted down to the gun the man had strapped around his shoulders. Imagining the damage she would do if she could get a hold of it. But there was no use. Her strength is not was it used to be after a few years of confinement.

"You are probably right." The man spoke plainly, his accent was heavy, as he pulled up a stool in front of his prisoner and sat down. "But I know they are panicking right now. Using all their resources to find us. Afraid of what chaos we will bring. After a short time when they fail to find us and there is blood in the streets. They will have no choice but to give in."

"Asif, you're talking about killing thousands upon thousands of innocent people. Why are you doing this?" Jamie raised her voice.

"Why? Because for decades my people have endured pain and suffering at the hands of British and American brutality. They need to know what it is like when an uninvited guest comes to their Country. Disrupting their way of life." A smile creeped on his face. "Then there is you. You alone are responsible for the capture and death of three of my brothers. Including, my own father. Tell me again what you did to him." Jamie looked down at her lap. Asif stood up and walked towards her. He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head back. "That's right. You tortured him until his very last breath."

"I never said I was innocent." She smirked. "I just trying to protect my people from his callous plot against Western Civilization. And I'm glad I did it." She felt the sting of the back of his hand against her cheek. She slowly look back up at him, her jaw clenched. Before could speak another word, she heard the shuffling of feet coming up behind her.

"Did they post it?" Asif looked over top of her head and spoke in his native tongue. Jamie quickly looked back and saw a masked insurgent. The whole duration of her imprisonment she has never seen anyones face except the one sitting in front of her. The man behind her merely shook his head in reply. Asif looked down at his watch, seeing the time he looked back up. "Get the equipment ready."

Jamie looked back at her captor, her heart began to race. As she watched the man stand up and move the stool out of the way. She catches a glimpse of the masked man opening up the laptop. Her breath was shaking. She desperately wanted to know what was about to happen. But she knew better then to ask. What ever was about to happen, she knew she wasn't going to enjoy it.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." She loathe the way he spoke her name. "But I looks like Major Stevens doesn't cares for your well being." He pushed a wooden block right in front of her.

"There would be mayhem in the street of London if they did post that video. Plus they don't even know its me. They think I'm dead. You made sure of that." Her eyes didn't leave the block that was covered in a brown tinted stain.

"I could always change that. Do you think they would change their mind if they knew it was you?" He walked away for a moment and returned with a rope in his hands. "Major Stevens. He was the one that introduce you Kamal, wasn't he?"

"He never could of known that Kamal wasn't an reliable assist." There was doubt in her voice.

"Couldn't he?" He questioned casually as he was tying a noose knot with the rope.

"He…I don't…" The woman became flustered as she looked at the men around them. One stood behind the camera. Another was sitting constantly typing rapidly on the keyboard. The third was standing beside her waiting for his orders.

"I know you feel betrayed right now, Jamie. But we are wasting time." He handed the recently tied rope to the renegade at her side. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I wish there was another way." The loop of the rope was wrapped around her left foot as the masked man pulled the knot tight around her ankle and pulled her already injured foot on top of the block. "Actually, I think this is the best way to justify some of your past actions." A wide grin appeared on his face before he covered it with his Kaffiyeh and turn to the camera.

"What are you doing?" She cried trying to pull her leg back but the grip was to strong. She could hear her captor speaking but she didn't comprehend a single word he was saying. Her body trembled as she stared at the white gauze around where her little toe would be. Before she knew it, he was standing over her with a machete in his hand. "Please don't" She struggled trying to free her leg without success, heart pounding against her rib cage. "Please." She sobbed over and over again, in hopes that her plea would save her from this retribution. Her breath stopped sharply when she felt the quick chop of the blade that sliced through her bone like butter. It took her a second before she reacted to the throbbing pain that was inflicted upon her, letting out an angry scream at the man holding the weapon before she broke down into a gut-wrenching howl.

XXXX

Lucas' hands gripped tight around the wheel of the car as he weaved in an out of traffic trying to reach their destination. He glanced down at the clock, there was little more then three hours till the first bomb would go off and they still had a ways to go before they reached Belmarsh Prison. Going through his mind was the words of the letter. _If you do not post this video for the world to see, in the next hour you will receive another part of the infidel._ He just knew that the deed had been done already and it was only a matter of time before Malcolm or Connie would be ringing in with the most recent update. Almost on cue, he heard a ring tone from behind. Lucas glimpse in the rear view mirror and watched as Harry answered his phone without hesitation.

"Yes?" He listened to the individual on the other line. "I see. Did you find out anything else?" Another long pause, waiting for the reply. "Very good." His tone was the opposite of his spoken word. "Keep us posted." He hung up and remain silent.

Lucas glanced left to Ros who was sitting in the passenger seat. Wordlessly asking her to ask what he couldn't.

"Harry, what's the news?" Ros asked, looking back at her boss.

"Path of Light sent another video." He paused. "Lucas, you were right. The woman is Parker."

"And?" Lucas breathed waiting for the man to continue.

"They keep their promise. They amputated her foot." Harry spoke softly, feeling the tension in the car. Lucas' free hand to cover his mouth fighting back the nausea in his gut.

"Did they find out anything else?" Ros asked her eyes remained on her partner as he stared coldly ahead of him, refusing to let his emotion get the better of him.

"They have the lab result on the toe. It has been cut off a while ago and was stored in ice. Which suggest that they have been planning this attack before we even had Malik in custody." The man sighed. "Jo and Ben are on their way to meet an assist that may have insight to were the Path of Light rebels may be hiding." Harry informed his officers. "Lucas, what's our ETA."

"Less then twenty minutes, I wonder if Stevens is having better luck making his way through this mess." Lucas replied as he pushed down on the gas pedal speeding pass slow commuters. "Why didn't he come us?" Lucas asked looking in the review mirror.

"He just had to make a quick stop." Harry answered as he looked out the window. "He'll be there."

XXXX

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Would love to hear what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**ENDURANCE**

A Spooks Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks; I just own my character, Jamie Parker.

 **Summary:** Due to circumstances out of their control, Jamie and Lucas find themselves facing their own trails. Will their life go back to the way it was or will they find out they are complete strangers.

XXXX

"You seem to be very popular, Malik. Already, Path of Light are demanding your release. But you already knew this, didn't you?" Harry stood in front of the inmate, who's wrist were chained to the table is eyes stared, jaw clenched, at the vacant chair in front of him. He didn't resemble a man in prison, but he sat high in his chair almost demanding respect from those who stood before him. "You probably help plan the whole thing. Offered yourself up for the cause. Exactly what are you hoping to accomplish when this is all done?" Silence. Harry was becoming impatient knowing that he was pressed for time.

"Let me make this very clear, Malik." Tom Stevens stepped in, he slowly placed his palms on the table and stared the man down. "I have the ability to make you are stay absolutely miserable or, if you cooperate, I can make your stay bearable. The choice is up to you. Just tell us where the group know as Path of Light are hiding and where they plan to make the hits." Silence.

On the other side of the one-sided pane window was Lucas and Ros listening in on the interrogation. Ros was leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees, her gaze never leaving the prisoner, waiting for him to diverge anything that could help them out. After a few minutes, she realize that she could no longer hear the breath of her partner. She turned to looked at him and saw that he was holding his breath. Hands on his lap, nails digging into his leg. "Lucas?" She spoke softly, but his eyes remain forward. He wasn't looking at the scene before them but something else. He seemed almost paralyzed. "Lucas?" She said a little louder.

Being pulled back into the room, Lucas let out the air he was holding, loosen his grip and turned towards the woman. Leaning back in the chair, his body remain tensed.

"Lucas, where were you just now?" Ros asked, her concern for her damaged partner keeps escalating. She recalled his body language, not far from the days of his debriefing, it was as if he was fighting his own demons.

"Nowhere. It's nothing." He spoke quickly, his hand rubbed the back of his neck as he turned back to the prisoner.

"Good. Cause I would hate to have talk about it." Ros gave him a half smile knowing very well that he was not okay. After all, it has only been a few month since he has been back. Seeing even this simple interrogation must have brought back memories of his own incarceration.

"This is a waste of time." Lucas spat, "He's not going to talk and we only have an hour until the first bomb goes off." His left palm rubs against his five o'clock shadow. "I hope the others are having better luck."

Ros watched as Lucas' leg bouncing rapidly up and down impatiently. Wondering what hell he was going through. Before she knew it the man let out an outburst as he stood up. "What are we doing here, Ros? We should be out there looking for the threat." He paused briefly before continuing. " We need to be looking for her." With are hard kick, he knocked over the chair he was sitting in. His head fell into his hand.

The sudden lash of anger caught her off guard and she couldn't let but notice a confused stare from her boss in the other room. Slowly she stood up and picked up the fallen chair. Then her eyes focused on the man pacing the room.

"I'm sorry, Ros." He said quietly after realizing what he had done. He had always took pride in keeping his cool. Losing control of emotions, knocked his pride to the floor. "I just…I feel so helpless sitting here."

"I know." She replied calmly "God, do I know." She recalled coming home from Russia and seeing Adam for the very last time. Pushing her own feelings aside, she asked "What was she like?"

"James?" Lucas found his chair once more." She was determine to be the best. Her biggest competition was herself. Always looking for another challenge." Lucas ran his fingers through his hair as his lips curled upward. "Even on the smallest cases…"

 _"_ _I can't believe Harry put us on surveillance detail." Lucas sighed as he sipped on his coffee. He was sitting in the drivers seat of car. "Didn't last months op prove that we can handle more then this."_

 _"_ _I requested for us for this position. I just know that Gardner is going to make his move tonight." Jamie was looking through the binoculars scanning the house in the distance._

 _"_ _James. It's three in the morning, if he was going to make his move, he would have done it by now." Lucas reached in the back of the car for a pink box. He opened the lip and picked out the chocolate donut. "Want one?"_

 _"_ _No thanks, I packed carrots." She said after looking back to see what he was offering, noticing three vacant spots in the box. "Lucas trust me. Gardner is getting nervous, he will move the merchandise as soon as he can and I just know that it's going to be tonight." She watches as Lucas finished his donut. "You know if your not careful, you'll eat yourself to an early grave." She commented looking back through the binoculars._

 _"_ _I'm not too worried, working a spook will probably kill me faster than carbs will." Lucas joked. "Beside, who brings carrot sticks to a stake out. It has to be coffee and donuts. Perhaps a bag of crisps. We have been sitting here for over five years." He found a little bag filled with the orange vegetable._

 _"_ _You're unbelievable." She let out a playful laugh. "Let's just say, while you are huffing and puffing, I will have already caught Gardner before he gets away." She looks over at her partner. "Then you will be beg for my carrots stick and to join me for a run every morning."_

 _"_ _The day I come with you for a run in the morning, is they day I check myself in mental hospital because I would be insane." He joked as wiped his hands on a tissue before raising his own binoculars._

 _"_ _Are you calling me crazy for running every morning?" Jamie dropped, the object in her hand and turned towards her partner. "There are plenty of people who run in the mornings." She said defending herself._

 _"_ _You right, people do run. I would join you, once a week, for a jog around the block. But what you do is not running. It is two hours of unnecessary torture." Lucas stated "Which some would state as insanity." Lucas smiled grabbing the binoculars at stared at the home._

 _"_ _It's not insane. I merely just trying…."_

 _"_ _Shh." Lucas interrupted her._

 _"_ _Are you sushhing me?" Jamie snapped._

 _"_ _Look." He whispered and point to the house. "I can't believe you were right again."_

 _"_ _Calling for back up." There was pure joy in her voice._

"…She was the best officer I knew. Made me a better one." Lucas gave Ros a weak smile. "It's hard to believe she was caught."

"Even the best get caught Lucas." Ros said, before she looked back through the window. "Look at Malik, here, he was supposed to be the best. They have been searching him for years then he is caught. I honestly thought they gave up on finding him and now here he is."

"I don't think he is going to tell us anything." Lucas sighed as he watched the ongoing interrogation. "He's too calm…" He looked at his watch, "…and we have forty-five minutes."

"Harry know what he's doing." Ros commented.

After a few moments of silence, Ros' phone ringing and immediately she answers

"Tell me something good." Ros spoke calmly, while Lucas sat on the edge of the seat in anticipation. "Right. We'll be right there." She hung up. Ros quickly walked over to the guard beside the door and asked him to open it. He did. She peaked her head inside. "Harry, a word."

Without hesitation, Harry walked over to his section chief, leaving Steven's to continue on with the questioning. "Jo just called. She has a lead to where Path of Life may be hiding. It's not to far from here."

"The asset came through. Good. You and Lucas go check it out." Harry instructed. "Keep me informed."

"Of course." Ros said as she closed the door behind them. "Let's go." She motioned for Lucas to follow her. Without a second though, he was right on her heels.

XXXX

A/N: Sorry for the long wait my friends. I had some assignments to finish for more course before it was due. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. I would be happy to hear what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENDURANCE**

A Spooks Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks; I just own my character, Jamie Parker.

 **Summary:** Due to circumstances out of their control, Jamie and Lucas find themselves facing their own trails. Will their life go back to the way it was or will they find out they are complete strangers.

A/N: So for not updating in while. Life caught up with me. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please let me know what you think.

XXXX

"This can't be right." Lucas slowly drove through a residential street, glancing at each house looking for the address that Jo had given them.

"Well, is what the source gave us. So we have to check it out. C019 should be here soon." Ros comment as she searched the numbers on the house's on her side. "Pull over here." She ordered, pointing to a house just ahead of them. Lucas sighed with uncertainty before he parked the car where she told him to.

"Ros, we have less then five minutes before the bomb goes off." Lucas spoke after looking down at the time. Ros just glanced at him with her 'all-knowing' look and opened her door and exited the vehicle. Lucas followed suit.

"It's just up here." Ros stated as she quickened her pace, Lucas just on her heels. They passed three homes before she made her way to the lawn. Pulling out her weapon, she motioned to Lucas to go around back. He nodded his before he head towards the back gate.

As he slowly approached the back door. He looked down at his watch. Time was running out. He pulled out his gun then reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. It was unlocked. He stepped into the home. It was quiet. With light footfalls, he made his way into the house. Glancing around house, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. His head shot up when he heard a woman scream. Instantly, he made is way in the direction the scream came from.

He turned the corner and saw Ros helping a woman pick up clothes off the floor and placing them inside the laundry basket. She slowly looked up at him and shook her head in disappointment. Lucas' hand covered his mouth as he leaned into the door frame. He knew instantly that they were on a wild goose chase and that in mere seconds and explosion was going to happen somewhere and he had no control over it.

Suddenly, he felt the floor rumble under him and loud blast piecing his ears. He exchanged looks with Ros, who was in the middle of helping the woman up when the house shook. Without any hesitation, he ran to the front door and saw what happened. A car that was parked just outside this woman's house was now just scrap metal all over her lawn and the road. He could feel Ros standing behind him, viewing the mess in front of them.

Lucas looked back and saw a very pissed of Ros on the phone. "Jo, bring your source in now. They fucked up."

XXXX

Jamie laid on her right side, still, on the hard floor of what seemed to be an old storage room. Eyes glazing upon her restrained hands. The rope dug into her already raw wrists. Her breath was shaky as she sharply inhaled the cold stale air. She could feel her left leg intensely pulsed under the dressing that was roughly tightened by one of the masked men. Slowly, her right foot slid up and down along the left leg to make sure that it wasn't just some twisted nightmare. It was real. The foot was gone. Of all thing shit she has been though since she was caught in this mess, she didn't want this to be the one to break her. The more she thought about it, the harder it was for her to keep her cool. Doubt came across her again and just to be sure, she doubled checked her left leg. When she realized, once more, that she was missing a body part, silent tear streamed down her face. Hands covered her face and she left out a muffled sob.

 _"_ _You best stop it. You stronger then this."_ A familiar voice came from behind her. Jamie craned her neck over shoulder and propped herself up on her elbow. He didn't age a day since she last saw him years ago. The man leaned against a wooden crate. Arms crossed over his chest.

"Lucas!" She gave him a weak smile "I don't think I am. Not anymore." She laid her back down on the floor and wiped away her tears with the backs of her hands.

 _"_ _That's ridiculous. You're Jamie Parker. You can endure anything that comes your way. You have proven that on many occasions. Don't let this little thing get you down."_

With a struggle, she sat up and slowly pushed herself back towards the wall. She let out a chuckle, rested her head on the wall and looked down at the absent of her foot. "A little thing? These people, these terrorist, who are using me as bargaining chip and are about to blow up all of London. And there is nothing I can do to stop it." She let out a long sigh. "Oh. And even if I could stop it, I can't even walk. Maybe hop. But that won't get me far." She laughed at her own sadistic joke.

 _"_ _Minor hurtle, James. Think. Think."_

"Think? About what? What are even doing here anyway? The last I heard you were still rotting away in Russia." Jamie looked up at the man. "You're not dead are you? Here to haunt me." Lucas remain unresponsive and just stared down at her.

 _"_ _James, I'm all in you head. I'm not really here. The real question is: why are thinking about me now?"_ Lucas crotched down and tilted his head and waited for a reply.

"Because I miss you." She let out a tear. "I need you now more then ever. And it scares me to think that I'm going to die without seeing you one last time." She looked away from in shame. "I don't even know if you're alive."

 _"_ _There is only one way to find out."_ Lucas slowly stood up.

"I told you already, there is nothing I can do." The woman glanced up at the man, her body trembling with defeat.

 _"_ _Think, James. Think."_

"I can't."

 _"_ _Of course you can."_

"Just give me a minute." She harped at the man that wasn't even there. Gradually, she wondered if she was going insane.

 _"_ _You're running out of time."_

"Please stop." Jamie barked back at Lucas who continue to pester her.

 _"_ _Thousands upon Thousands of people are going to die."_

"Shut up."

 _"_ _Are you are just going to wallow in your own pity?"_

"Just leave me alone."

 _"_ _You are alone, James."_

"Please leave me alone." She snivelled to herself.

"Why didn't you kill her when I told you to?"

"What did you…?" Jamie breathed as she looked up and scanned the room. Lucas was no longer there. The voice came from the other side of the door.

"I though she would come in handy." The voice she immediately recognized as Asif. "For your benefit, of course." Slowly she shuffled over to the door to spy in on the conversation.

"Revenge is not the answer, Asif. What she did to your father is appalling? But we had a deal and you failed to keep it. Now we have MI5 agents determined to find her." Jamie heart pounded in her chest as she listened to the deep unknown voice, with an accent of her native land.

"We knew that this going to happen going into this." Asif defended his actions.

"Yes, but these bastards are good. Too good." The man snapped.

"Harry!" Jamie whispered to herself.

"What worst is that she use to be one of them. So the next time you think you have a brilliant idea. Forget it. I don't pay you for your brains. I pay you for your expertise." The voice shouted. "Now, we need to fix your mistake."

"Of course, sir." Jamie been around Asif for a while, but she has never heard him be timid in front of anyone before.

"We need to use her to our advantage…" The voice was fading into the distant. "…We have four hours, so this is what we are going…" A door slammed and the voices were gone.

"What?" Jamie screamed at the door. "What are you going to do?" Panicked, she started to tug on the ropes around her wrist in hopes to loosen the grip. Without success, she brought her hands up to her mouth and bit down on the knot with her teeth. The knot was to tight and there was no way relieve her aching arms. "Fuck." She yelled as she kicked the door in frustration. She rested against the way and whimpered in pain, regretting her last action.

"Just tell me what to do, Lucas." She looked over to were he was standing, when noticed a label on the wooden crate. "You son of a bitch." She laughed as she crawled over to the crate to get a better look at the label. A weak smiled appeared on her face. "Thank you, Lucas."


End file.
